The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a small electronic device.
The electronic parts (e.g., the liquid crystal display, solar cell, printed circuit board) of a small electronic device (e.g., a pocket calculator) are arranged within a case frame. The case frame comprises a front plate and a back plate. These plates are fastened together by screws.
Recently, a very thin pocket calculator called "a card calculator," has been made and commonly used. Its thickness is approximately 2 mm. This is because a front plate and a back plate must be thick so that screw holes may be deep enough to fasten them together by screws. Hence, it is considered extremely difficult to manufacture a thinner card calculator.